


Kuroo Tetsurou's Torturous Two Years

by ThePurpleStarfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is very pretty, Bokuto saves the day, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, They're both dorks tbh, Volleyball, and kuroo is very gay, kurooaka is my ultimate weakness, little bit of blood but it's not graphic, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleStarfish/pseuds/ThePurpleStarfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou was considered the provocation master, by others and himself. He was rarely bothered by an opponent's attempts to push him over the edge, but then a dark haired beauty enters the picture and has already gotten under his skin in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kuroo saw Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani had come from their part of Tokyo over to Nekoma for training week. In the beginning, the first year did not seem to stand out from the rest of the group; quiet and reserved. He had a fairly neutral expression, maybe on the borderline annoyed, a mop of messy, black curls on top of his head, but nothing that would make Kuroo look twice. The only reason Kuroo had even taken a notice to him was because he was next to Bokuto, almost attached to the hip, whether it was by choice or not was hard to tell.

“Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo!” Bokuto called, coming up to him after the regular practice matches, the underclassman in tow. “Do you want to come be my blocker? I finally have a setter that's willing to give me tosses, isn't that right Akaashi?” He threw an arm over the smaller man's shoulders, bringing him close.

Akaashi's face remained the same. “Yes, Bokuto-san,” he agreed, his voice lower than Kuroo had expected. Bokuto let out a whine.

“Akaashi! Why won't you call me 'senpai' like I asked?” He questioned his underclassman, his arm tightening around his shoulders.

“Would that make you happy, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto brighten up instantly. “Of course it would!”

“Then you know why I won't.” The cheeky comment took Kuroo by surprise, even more so when Akaashi had yet to crack a smile.

Kuroo barked out a laugh, clapping his hand on Bokuto's back. “Come on, Bo, you can't win them all. Sure, I'll block for you. Who knows? Maybe if you actually get through them, you might finally get Akaashi to call you senpai?” He winked, looking towards Akaashi just in time to watch him roll his eyes.

Bokuto let out a small gasp, looking at Akaashi expectantly. All he got was a shrug, but that was enough to motivate him. He let out a loud 'whoop' before letting go of the dark haired male and running towards the newly free gym, leaving the other two in the dust. Sighing, Akaashi followed behind him. “Bokuto-san, please be careful.”

The practice continued considerably longer compared to how it usually is with Bokuto. Any other setter would throw a few tosses, get annoyed with Bokuto's intensity, and then leave them alone. Akaashi, on the other hand, stayed as long as Bokuto wanted. He didn't have to be coerced, no groveling or pleading, he just stayed, sending toss after toss to Bokuto. Kuroo had to say he was a little impressed. Although he was still a first year, Akaashi seemed to be highly skilled as a setter, sending tosses that brought out the spiker's best. There were still some mistakes here and there from his lack of experience, but he was able to correct them after a few more tosses.

When the three had to stop for the day, Akaashi offered to stay after and clean up. The second year duo would have gladly accepted the opportunity to get out of cleaning, but watching the underclassman look at the towering volleyball poles was a little pathetic. Out of the kindness of their hearts, Kuroo and Bokuto decided to help out.

Akaashi was placing some of the volleyballs into the carrier when Kuroo approached him. His curiosity was starting to get the best of him. “Hey, Akaashi,” he started, looking over his shoulder at the other second year putting the net away.

“Yes, Kuroo-san?” He asked, dropping the balls into the basket. “I take it that it's alright if I call you that? Or do you have the same fascination with being called 'senpai' like Bokuto-san?”

Kuroo snorted and shook his head. “No, it's fine,” he rubbed the back of his head, continuing. “I was wondering why you decided to stay after for spiking today?”

Akaashi looked at Kuroo as if he had grown two extra heads. “If Bokuto-san is going to be the ace next year, then he can't be stopped by a single blocker.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing, as if Kuroo asked how to add single digits together.

“Right,” Kuroo smirked, having heard that before, “Bokuto said something like that too. I take it you spend a lot of time together?”

Akaashi nodded, bending over to pick up another ball to place it in the cart. “Of course, but that's not why I say he's going to be the ace.”

“Oh? Then why?” Kuroo asked, cautious of the setter with the neutral face. Without a read of him, Kuroo was not sure of what his intentions were with his friend. Maybe Akaashi would use Bokuto to get in the main rotation next year? Or possibly something even more?

But his answer was the first of many things that would always surprise Kuroo about Akaashi.

“Because I've seen him play,” he placed the final ball in the basket, leaving Kuroo behind him as Bokuto called over the younger man, saying that he would eat his dinner if they got there too late.

It seemed that Kuroo would grow to like this first year setter.

–

The second time Kuroo saw Akaashi was at the Interhigh Spring Tournament. The third years at Fukurodani decided not to stick around, leaving Bokuto as captain. He was excitable as ever, a solid, black four on his shirt; the number of an ace. Next to him was the apathetic looking setter, whispering something to his new captain that caused a brief pinch on Akaashi's forehead. They both walked over to the coach as the rest of the team was warming up.

Since they were only a few courts apart, Kuroo could tell Akaashi had grown a bit since their last meeting. He was taller, slightly thicker, his face filling out, if it could be called that. He was more defined in his cheeks, but that might be an illusion created by his dark locks no longer covering his cheekbones. Nevertheless, Akaashi almost looked...pretty.

This time, Kuroo did look twice.

Both teams fought hard, but Nekoma ended up falling out after their second game. Fukurodani was still playing their second game of the day, having won the first; they were on the fast track in filling in the second slot for Tokyo representatives. Though his own team was upset by their roles in the last game, Kuroo was quick to remind them of what they had done.

“This is not the end for us, so don't beat yourselves up. We fought with everything we had, and so did the other team. The strongest team wins, that's a fact, but that only means we need to become stronger. With every new step, with every learned mistake, we get closer to becoming just that. We lost today, but we can't let it deter us.” The newly appointed captain said, looking over the crowd of fallen faces and watering eyes. “We'll become stronger, and we'll be back on this court and win, I promise you that.”

After Nekoma said their 'thank you's to the crowd, the team decided to stay and watch the third set for Fukurodani. As it stood, each team had taken one set, and Fukurodani was tied 20-20 with their opponent. Even from the stands, Kuroo could feel the intensity of the game.

Unfortunately, so could Bokuto.

It appeared that Fukurodani's captain had gone into his 'dejected mode', as the team had called it. Kuroo knew that he was capable of these mood swings on and off the court, but, in the past, nobody knew what to do during an important game. Tensions were high, and Bokuto was frustrated; he was messing up at simple tasks, nothing too unusual.

Except that Akaashi was able to correct almost all of them.

If Bokuto accidentally received a ball and it was lower than expected, Akaashi would dive for it. Too close to the net? A quick with another wing spiker. But Akaashi was not the only one; the others were just as accountable. If something went wrong, they all went into action. The team on the other side of the net believed that if they could get Bokuto, the team would fall. That was the furthest thing from the truth.

Fukurodani would be a dangerous team next year.

Ten minutes later, the score was 25-24, match point Fukurodani. Cheers erupted from both sides of the bleachers, spectators on the edge of their seats, both teams anxious. Fukurodani was receiving, Konoha dived just before the ball hit the floor, flying over to Akaashi. He set the ball, Sarukui smacked it down, but it was received by the other team's libero. The ball was sent soaring into the air, but no one could tell if it was going over the net. The setter stopped it, jumping up to place it perfectly in line with the spiker. They hit it at full force, it would have hit the ground if Komi had not saved it at the last second. The ball was going straight to Akaashi, the blockers moving to stop Sarukui or Konoha, the active spikers.

They had stopped paying attention to Bokuto.

“Idiots,” Kuroo muttered, watching Akaashi send the ball over to Bokuto, who jolted into action. The same could not be said for the other team's blockers. Bokuto was left with free range, and he took it. His straight was powerful, the sound of the ball echoing off the walls as it smacked into the ground. It was silent for one second, and then the referee blew his whistle, and screaming erupted from Fukurodani's side of the court.

Kuroo never thought he would see the day where Akaashi would accept a hug from Bokuto, let alone initiate it. But there they were, rushing into each other, Akaashi screaming with the rest of his teammates. Fukurodani was going to Nationals.

“We'll have to keep an eye on them if we ever want to beat them,” said Kenma, his eyes glancing down to the team below before looking back up to Kuroo. “But it will be possible.”

Kuroo grinned, placing his hands on his hips. “Well, if you think it's possible, then we can definitely do it.” He watched as Kenma rolled his eyes, zipping up his jacket.

With one more throw over his shoulder, Kuroo watched as Fukurodani began to line up. But, more than anything else, he found that he was glad to see Akaashi smile like that.

A deeper part of him was annoyed that it was not directed at him.

–

Akaashi's presence slowly continued to work its way into Kuroo's life. There were times where he planned to hang out with Bokuto, and he would find Akaashi by Bokuto's side. Of course, Akaashi would apologize, explaining that Bokuto had dragged him out with them.

By the eighth time, Kuroo had started to expect it. 

“Hello, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi greeted him as he and Bokuto walked into the small cafe. After a quick, energetic greeting, Bokuto walked into line, leaving the other two alone. Akaashi turned to Kuroo, an apology on the tip of his tongue. “I'm-”

“Akaashi, you don't have to say sorry every time you come along. I actually like having you here, you know?” He told him as they both slid into chairs across from one another while they waited for Bokuto. It wasn't a lie; Kuroo liked Akaashi. He was quiet, but not necessarily shy. He would still come up with a witty comment in response to Bokuto's antics. And, okay, maybe he had gotten Kuroo on a few, too. Akaashi was careful, but he was also fun to be around.

Kuroo watched as a soft pink blush spread over Akaashi's cheeks as the younger boy put his jacket behind his chair. The sight of the usually composed setter getting flustered was strangely satisfying.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi spoke softly, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile that made Kuroo's heart do very strange things. “You're not so bad either.”

This was no longer so satisfying.

“At least, when you're not being bothersome.”

This was really no longer satisfying.

Straightening up, Kuroo's smile radiated confidence, even if the setter's smile had sent him into a nearly flustered state. “I think that's the closest thing to a compliment that I have ever heard you say, Akaashi,” he teased, crossing his arms over his chest. “I never knew you could be so kind.”

“You're being bothersome.”

“Your mouth says bothersome but your eyes say-”

“really bothersome.”

“Oh, Akaashi, every time you insult me, the more I know you care.”

Akaashi snorted, leaning back in his chair as he placed his hands on the table. He looked over his shoulder for a brief moment, and then looked back at the man in front of him. “Kuroo-san,” he started, his tone more serious than it had been before. Kuroo was not that surprised, Akaashi almost always had a serious voice. “I,” he took a pause, fighting with himself on whether or not to say what he was thinking. “I need advice on something,” he spat out, as if it were painful to get past his lips. Kuroo noted that Akaashi started twiddling his fingers, something that he usually did when he was nervous. Kuroo leaned forward.

“Sure, what is it?”

With a slow inhale, a slow exhale, Akaashi started. “Well, Bokuto-san made-”

Akaashi was about to finish his statement when the very man they were talking about appeared next to the underclassman, sliding into the seat. “You guys will not believe what happened!” Bokuto exclaimed, not taking notice to the heavy air between the two.

Akaashi straightened himself back up, no longer leaning far back in his chair. “You got above a thirty on your exam?”

“That is pretty unbelievable,” Kuroo smirked at the shorter captain, but his eyes still flickered to Akaashi. What about Bokuto? Did he make a comment that made Akaashi uncomfortable? He quickly put the thought away. No, Bokuto may be direct and can't assess a situation to save his life, but he usually didn't make anyone uncomfortable. Plus, it was Akaashi; Akaashi didn't get uncomfortable. Even if he did, he would just tell Bokuto, not come to Kuroo for advice. There had to be something more.

Bokuto whined, collapsing against the back of his chair. “This isn't fair! When did you two start teaming up against me?”

“I thought you wanted us to get along, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said simply.

“I did! But that was before you two actually started...” He floundered for words to say.

“getting along?” Kuroo offered.

“Exactly!”

Kuroo heard Akaashi snicker from beside the struggling second year, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Whatever had been bothering him just seconds ago seemed to be no longer relevant. However, Kuroo would do a follow up before they went their separate ways.

But that didn't mean Akaashi was free from his teasing behavior.

“I don't know, this seems like your fault, _Bokuto-san,_ ” Kuroo grinned, his voice mimicking the unintentionally sultry way Akaashi would say Bokuto's name.

Bokuto's eyes widened, leaning across the table. “You sounded just like him! Do it again.”

“Bokuto-san.”

“Again!”

“Bokuto-san.”

 _“Kuroo-san_ ”

“Wow! That one was impressive!”

“Because that was me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi stated, his cheeks dusted pink.

Bokuto looked over to his underclassman, a wide grin over his face. “Come on, Akaashi, even you can't deny that that was pretty well done!”

“Do you think the way I say your name is weird, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, eyebrow raised.

Bokuto was quick to withdraw his teasing, apologizing for 'hurting' Akaashi, who looked perfectly fine. Kuroo guessed that his friend couldn't handle harming his precious setter in fear of no longer having anyone toss to him. Or maybe, Kuroo thought as he looked at the way Bokuto was nearly fawning over the younger boy for forgiveness, maybe there was something more.

The rest of the time there was drinking, eating, and poking fun at each other for various stupid moments. This was mostly just comprised of Bokuto and Kuroo embarrassing each other, trying to unveil every single mortifying story about the other. A few of them got Akaashi to laugh, and Kuroo couldn't find himself caring if he made a fool out of himself. He liked the way Akaashi's nose would scrunch up, his smile reaching his eyes, which would crinkle at the corners. He liked how his cheeks would flush just the slightest bit, how his shoulders would relax as he let out the final breathy laugh.

Kuroo was absolutely fucked.

By this point in his life, Kuroo was relatively comfortable with his sexuality. He knew, Kenma knew, Bokuto knew, and some others on his team knew, but this was the worst he's felt about it. Being attracted to actors or other celebrities felt completely different than what Kuroo felt in his chest when Akaashi laughed.

When it was time to part ways, Kuroo made sure to fall back a bit so he could talk to Akaashi.

“If you want to finish telling me what you're worried about, you can text me.”

Akaashi stared at him for a moment, his expression incomprehensible, before he tore his eyes away, digging around in his jacket pocket. When his hand emerged, Akaashi held out his cellphone to Kuroo, a silent agreement to his offer. Kuroo felt his lips pull up into a smile as he took Akaashi's phone in his hand before typing in his number.

Akaashi put the device back into his pocket, turning to move down the sidewalk. “Thanks, Kuroo-san,” he said as he looked back over his shoulder, then continued making his way back home.

Kuroo was most definitely fucked.

After making his own way home, Kuroo went into his room and collapsed on the bed. The room wasn't exactly clean, but it wasn't messy either. Organized chaos, Kenma called it.

When his phone vibrated in his pants pocket, Kuroo both loved it and hated it. Yes, he knew exactly who it was, but it appeared his mind was working against him at the moment. Why had he taken notice to everything Akaashi did today? It wasn't as if there had been anything different. Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto; the terrible trio. Well, Kuroo and Bokuto were terrible, Akaashi was...Akaashi.

Slowly, Kuroo turned so he stared up at his ceiling, still debating on whether or not he would his answer his phone right away. Maybe he was lonely? Yeah, that would make sense. He was having a dry spell recently so now he was projecting these feelings onto his impressionable underclassman.

That made complete sense.

With a sigh, Kuroo fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it to reveal the text from Akaashi.

– _> I hope this is your number, Kuroo-san. I know you put it in, but typing your own number wrong is a very you thing to do._

Kuroo snorted, rolling his eyes as he typed his response.

– **> u know, u shouldn't insult someone u want advice from.**

The next reply came almost instantly.

– _> But can I expect anything less from you?_

– **> That's neither here nor there. U want advice, right?**

There was a longer pause until the next message came in.

– _> Bokuto-san wants me to be vice captain._

Kuroo hummed to himself, trying to figure out what exactly to say. There wasn't much information, and Kuroo couldn't see why this was such a bad idea. Akaashi was younger than everyone else, but he was just as competent.

– **> What? Did the other guys give u a hard time or something?**

– _> No, it's the exact opposite. Everyone agreed with him._

 

– **> I really don't see the problem here.**

– _> I'm going to be vice captain as a second year, how is that not a problem?_

– **> b/c if they agree then you deserve it??**

There was another pause between the next reply. Kuroo first thought that Akaashi had fallen asleep, but after another few minutes, a buzz emanated from his phone.

– _> I don't want to disappoint them._

Well, that was unexpected.

Akaashi had never shown any sign of doubt before. Every movement, every word, every idea seemed to be well thought-out or at least secure. Why would Akaashi, King of Poker Faces, feel as if he could disappoint anyone?

– **> What?**

– _> I don't want to disappoint them. They all think I can do it, but what if the upperclassmen resent me for it? I don't want to over step my bounds. And Bokuto is Bokuto and I know he's not incompetent, but he's fueled by emotion._

That reply had also been a slower than the others, but Kuroo didn't think it was from the length of the message. Akaashi even dropped Bokuto's honorific, so he must be in a dire situation. Although Kuroo may not be the best at comforting the fears of others, he could sure as hell call people out on their bullshit.

– **> Akaashi, ur not making sense. If they didn't think u were up to being VC then they wouldn't have even offered the position to u. Ur not the only one who can stand up to Bo if need be.**

Was that really the only reason Akaashi would be upset about this? Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to come up with any other explanation. Then it dawned on him: maybe this all came down to one person.

– **> Unless, of course, ur just worried about what lover boy thinks. I wouldn't tho. Bo probably thinks u hung the stars in the sky.**

That would explain a lot. Akaashi would never fret over something like this, not unless there was something else behind it. Akaashi Keiji: the emotionally driven setter. Who would have known?

Then again, since when has Kuroo ever been good at reading Akaashi?

The next reply came almost immediately.

– _> Bokuto and I are not together._

– **> Akaashi, what are u doing lying to ur senpai?**

– _> Kuroo I'm serious._

– **> No 'san'? I must be hitting the nail on the head.**

– _> You're really not. Besides, who I am or am not dating is not the issue here._

– **> Akaashi, there isn't much else I can tell u. Ur teammates believe in u, Bokuto believes in u, I believe in u, Kenma probably would too if he knew, and Kenma is the smartest person I know. Plus, as long as u continue to act like u did in the preliminaries, I have no doubt that they'll all follow u.**

Another pause. Maybe Kuroo had finally pushed him over the edge, said too much. No, he said exactly what he meant and exactly what Akaashi needed to hear. If Akaashi didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the night, he could live with that. In the end, he'll hopefully see that Kuroo was right.

As Kuroo got undressed, he heard his phone buzz, although muffled through the sheets. Tossing his shirt into the hamper, he bent over and went to look over Akaashi's message.

– _> Thank you, Kuroo-san._

Ah, well, Akaashi's thanks were much easier to live with.

– **> np Akaashi.**

– **> but ur seriously not with Bo?**

– _> No, although you wouldn't be the first to think so_.

– **> ohoho? Sounds like there's a story behind that, Akaashi.**

– _> Not one that I'm willing to share. I do have some pride to maintain, Kuroo-san._

– **> Alright, alright, I can respect that. But, when the time comes, and ur ready to leave the nest, I could give amazing dating advice. U could learn from the master.**

Kuroo could almost hear Akaashi laughing from the other end. After changing into more comfortable clothing, sweatpants and a loose shirt, Kuroo sat back in his bed. His back was against the soft pillows, all his muscles turning limp.

– _> Thank you Kuroo-san, but I'm handling my own 'crushes' fairly well on my own._

Akaashi had crushes? Currently? Kuroo sat up, taking a greater interest in his cellphone screen.

– **> u have feelings for someone Akaashi? And u haven't said anything? I'm hurt that u didn't come to me sooner.**

– _> I'm not even coming to you now._

– **> Don't be like that, of course you are. Why else would you bring it up?**

– _> A slip of the finger._

– **> or ur subconscious.**

– _> No, Kuroo-san._

– **> Come on, tell me what she's like? Or he, I don't judge here.**

– _> Honestly?_

Kuroo waited for the next response, watching the three pop up on the screen as Akaashi continued to type.

– _> Kind of a pain in the ass._

Kuroo snorted loudly, rolling his eyes.

– **> And ur sure it's not Bokuto?**

– _> Positive._

– **> Aw, Akaashi, I never knew you had feelings for me.**

Why were his palms sweating as he typed that?

– _> Kuroo-san, did you just call yourself a pain in the ass?_

– **> Wait.**

Kuroo was glad that Akaashi was on the other side of Tokyo, this way he couldn't see Kuroo blush.

– _> Yes, Pain-In-The-Ass-Kuroo-san?_

– **> Stop that.**

– _> Stop what, Pain-In-The-Ass-Kuroo-san?_

By the time Kuroo had convinced Akaashi to stop calling him that, the question had still not been answered, but it had also been forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain in the ass Kuroo-san


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo had stopped counting the times he had met Akaashi.

Since the night Akaashi had texted him, Kuroo had seen him in and out of volleyball practices. Most of the time, however, they always had Bokuto with them. On the few occasions they were alone, it was usually because Bokuto had put off his homework until the very last minute.

The first time was a bit awkward; Akaashi and Kuroo were sitting in silence while they waited for their meals. They had made conversation every now and then, but it there was no loud-mouth to fill the gaps.

It took a few times before Akaashi broke.

Over on one of the weekends during the fall, the three of them were supposed to hang out again. But, in the middle of a long train ride, Kuroo got a message from Bokuto saying how he would not be there, but Akaashi would.

Kuroo felt a sigh pass his lips as he rubbed his eyes. He really liked Akaashi, but he didn't think he could handle another round of a wordless evening. If they didn't talk, then Kuroo could easily be called out for staring at the wisps of hair that were curled away from Akaashi's face, or how long his eyelashes were.

Hopefully, it wouldn't have to come down to that.

When Kuroo got off the train, he was surprised to see Akaashi a few feet back from the thick wall of people trying to get on. He was looking down at the floor, his right hand fumbling with his left middle finger, and his eyebrows were pinched together as though he was thinking hard about something important. Kuroo saw him turn to leave, and before he could stop himself, he raised his hand in a greeting before calling to get his attention. “Hey! Akaashi!”

The younger man visibly jumped, startled from his thoughts. Once he made eye contact with Kuroo, Akaashi lifted his hand in a slight wave and gave a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Hello, Kuroo-san,” he said softly once Kuroo was in ear-shot. Although he was farther back, Kuroo could tell that whatever had been clouding his thoughts had cleared, even if it was just for the moment.

After he stopped in front of him, Kuroo took a second to take in Akaashi in full. He was wearing a thin, white, long sleeve cotton shirt that hung loosely off his body, but the pair of tight, dark washed jeans balanced out the moderately modest shirt. To complete his outfit, Akaashi wore a dark brown, leather boot. Kuroo had never seen anyone make casual look so good. Clearing his throat, mostly to pull himself out of whatever spiral Akaashi put him, Kuroo shoved his hands into his pockets. “So where do you plan on going today? Bo said something about running by the convenience store?”

That had been the wrong question to ask. Almost immediately, Akaashi's features darkened again. A sigh between exasperation and deflation passed his lips before the younger boy looked over his shoulder to see the exit. “Yeah, I guess I should probably do that.”

Before Kuroo could apologize for stepping on whatever landmine he set off, Akaashi was already turning about face to get out of the station. Left with no other choice, Kuroo picked himself up and followed closely behind. Hopefully the air would clear as they made their way to the store.

But those hopes were proved to be in vain.

On the walk down the street, Kuroo tried to lighten the mood by bouncing off jibes and jokes, but the most he got was a hum of acknowledgment or nothing at all. Honestly, it was starting to worry him just a little bit. Even during their previous, albeit awkward, encounters, Kuroo able to get at least a laugh or two, even a few comments if the taunt was right, but this was nothing like that. Akaashi wasn't just not entertained, he was cold.

At the convenience store, Kuroo and Akaashi went their separate directions. Akaashi had been searching for something in the food section while Kuroo went over to the drinks, lost in thought. What could be making him so bitter? It wasn't just unlike Akaashi to be cold, Kuroo thought it wouldn't even be in his nature. While thinking hard, Kuroo had not noticed Akaashi stepping over next to him, apparently giving up on his search for whatever he had been looking for, and instead settle for a cold drink, which seemed to make him even more upset. Kuroo decided not to push.

Once the two boys had gotten what they could, they waited in line to check out. In front of them, there was a man who seemed to be paying entirely in coins, which would put anyone one edge. If Kuroo were being honest, he would have guessed that a pissed off Akaashi would have been adorable; an angry kitten. Instead, he got Jack Frost.

As they continued waiting, Kuroo took notice to how Akaashi had been holding his drink. If it had not been a plastic bottle, Kuroo might have been wearing whatever liquid the younger boy decided fit his taste for the day. To avoid any damage, Kuroo stepped aside to let Akaashi go first.

Akaashi set his drink on the counter, pulling out his wallet to pay the man at the register. Somewhere in the middle of the transaction, he moved the wrong was and coins scattered the floor. “God dammit,” Akaashi muttered, catching Kuroo by surprise.

If he had not looked so distressed, Kuroo might have laughed. Instead, Kuroo placed his item on the counter top as well, paying for the both of them before Akaashi had any room to protest. After a strange look from the cashier, Kuroo accepted his change and held out the drink to Akaashi, waiting patiently for him to take it. With a disgruntled huff that Kuroo was sure was not directed at him, Akaashi took the bottle before apologizing to the clerk and turning on his heels to walk out of the store. Kuroo followed close behind.

“Akaa-” Kuroo started, but was cut off.

“I'm sorry, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo's eyebrows pinched together in confusion as Akaashi continued. “I'll pay you back for the drink. I just- it was-” Akaashi was floundering.

“Akaashi, relax. You don't have to pay me back.”

Akaashi stopped, looking genuinely surprised. “Why?”

Ah, Akaashi, as blunt as ever. “Because I'm being nice?”

“Why?”

“I have been known to do that. Quite often, actually.”

Kuroo heard Akaashi breathe out a laugh. “Thanks.”

The air around them seemed lighter after that. The doom and gloom cleared, and Kuroo took his chance.

“So, what was all that about anyways?”

Once again, the wrong question to ask.

Or the right one, depending on how you looked at it, because Kuroo had heard Akaashi make chiding comments before, but now Akaashi was spilling out every frustration that had building up and his normal filter was completely gone.

Akaashi went on about his parents, how they expected so much of him, how they would always chastise him if they felt like he 'didn't do his best', which made no sense in Kuroo's opinion. Akaashi constantly put in his best. But instead of commenting, he let his underclassman speak.

Since being appointed vice captain, Akaashi had also adorned the title “Team Mom” which can be a little frustrating. And as moms usually do, Akaashi complained about the children who tended to run amok.

Kuroo could have listen to Akaashi talk like this for hours; unguarded, uncensored.

Of course, they did talk about other things. There were exams coming up, after all.

After that breakthrough, both Kuroo and Akaashi spoke to each other more often than before. Not just polite conversation, but in depth exchanges. In private, Akaashi had even been known to drop the honorific from the end of Kuroo's name once in a while. The notion, no matter how rare, was enough to make warmth spread through Kuroo's chest each time it happened

–  
“Kuroo! Come to spiking practice with me!” Bokuto called, giving Kuroo a weird sense of deja vu.

It had been a few days since Karasuno had come through with their new, strange duo. The whole team had rallied up Nekoma to become even better than they had been before, and Kuroo was strangely thankful for that. The duo, the stern kid and Chibi-chan, were frustrating, but they had the same affect as Bokuto; you couldn't help but cheer for them.

How annoying.

“I don't know, Bo. Don't you think you've had enough of me stealing points out from under you?” Kuroo smirked, leaning over and picking up a stray volleyball that was left by those who were long gone.

“Come on, Kuroo. Even Akaashi wants you to come to practice with us! Isn't that right, Akaashi?” Bokuto called over his shoulder to the second year, but he just earned a shrug in return.

Deja vu, indeed.

“That was just as good as a nod for Akaashi! Come on, you're the one who said you wanted to be able to block Chibi-can's weird attack”

“Bokuto, you can't provoke the provocation master,” said Kuroo, that same sly smile plastered on his lips. “But, I know you're lost without me.”

“Whoo!” Bokuto cried happily, calling Akaashi over so they could begin their session.

It went just as any other practice with the two boys from Fukurodani; long and difficult. Both of them had gotten even better since their time at the Spring Preliminaries, which wasn't much of a surprise. From what Bokuto had been saying, the team had been practicing as if their lives were on the line. A part of that was their coach, but the other part was their pure motivation to do better. Kuroo could appreciate that.

“Nice one, Akaashi!” Bokuto called, running up at full force before jumping up and smacking the ball down onto the wood floor.

Kuroo had just missed the ball by a few seconds, but that was still a few seconds too slow. He panted hard, resting his hands on his knees, causing his thighs to burn more than they already were. They had all been at this for almost an hour non-stop, which was pushing it hard, even for them.

“What is it, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked innocently, but when Kuroo saw the devilish smirk, he knew the setter's intentions were anything but. “Are you giving up already?”

Competitive little shit.

Kuroo copied Akaashi's smirk, pushing off his knees to stare him down. “Just getting started.”

Akaashi straightened his and something flashed over his eyes that Kuroo could not pinpoint as a single emotion. Whatever it was, Kuroo was glad that he could make that pretty face of his break from the usual annoyed glance.

Bokuto, on the other hand, had another option in mind. “Ahh I'm too tired to keep going.”

The other two boys stared at him in shock.

“What? Can I not get tired after an hour of practice?”

“Not really,” Kuroo stated just as Akaashi said “No.”

With a hand over his chest in false hurt, Bokuto stared at the two. “Ouch, bro. From Akaashi, I could understand, but you? I cannot believe it.”

Kuroo snorted and threw an arm over his shoulders. “Right, like I have never given you a hard time about anything ever”

Throwing his own arm over Kuroo's shoulders, Bokuto grinned widely as they leaned into each other. “I'm beginning to think you just like hurting my feelings, Kuroo.”

Kuroo waved his hand in dismissal. “No, of course not. Well, not 'just' that, anyways.”

Bokuto snorted as the two of them made their way out the gym doors. “Akaashi? You coming? You can leave the poles up for tonight. Don't worry about cleaning up.”

“In a minute. You can go on ahead.” Akaashi hummed, twisting a ball around in his hands.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, but didn't push on his reasoning. “Alright, just don't stay up too long, you'll miss dinner. I don't know if you've met yourself when you don't eat, but he's kind of a dick.”

“No, Kuroo-san, the only thing not eating does is lower my tolerance for your bullshit.”

Kuroo barked a laugh while Bokuto gaped at his precious setter. “Akaashi! You swore!” He exclaimed, horror coloring his voice.

A small laugh passed through Akaashi's lips, his mouth turning up in what could arguably be a smile. Cute. “Come on, Bo,” Kuroo tugging him along by the shoulders. “Let's go before you have a heart attack”

With one last throw over his shoulder, Kuroo waved goodbye to the second year as he took Bokuto out of the gym. Once they were out of earshot, Bokuto looked back at the gym and then over at Kuroo. “I can't believe you corrupted Akaashi, Kuroo,” He whined, slumping forward. “He was so innocent, so pure, and then you sank your nasty cat claws into his skin.”

“Nasty cat claws?” Kuroo blinked.

“Yeah! They're filthy!” Bokuto griped, swatting his friend's hand away. “He used to be so nice, so sweet.”

“And we're talking about Akaashi?” They couldn't be. Unless Bokuto was just that clueless.

“Of course!”

It appeared that he was.

Kuroo looked over to his friend, an impish grin placed upon his lips. “I hate to tell you this, Bo, but your pretty setter friend wasn't tainted by me; he was always that way.”

“Did you just call Akaashi pretty?”

Did he? “And? You don't think he is?”

“Haven't really thought about it.” Bokuto answered with a small shrug.

Kuroo had never felt so offended in his entire life.

Okay, that was probably an exaggeration, but he still felt pretty damn offended.

“How could you not? He's with you all of the time. Right in front of you.”

“Dude, that's pretty gay”

“Dude, I'm pretty gay.”

“Dude, I know.”

Kuroo leaned his head back, running a hand down his face. “I'm really fucked.”

“Because you have a small crush on Akaashi? Don't worry, I'm in your corner! Well, as long as you stop corrupting him.”

Kuroo breathed out a laugh, bumping his shoulder against Bokuto's. “I know I can count on you.”

“Bro.”

“Don't get emotional on me, Bo.”

“But, bro.”

Kuroo snickered, his pearly whites showing as he did so. Bokuto may be eccentric, but no one could say he wasn't caring when he needed to be.

For the rest of the night, the dynamic duo stayed with each other, side by side. Unfortunately, Kuroo didn't gt the chance to see Akaashi again at dinner. There was a brief moment where he thought he might have made eye contact with him, but the figure quickly darted off to some other part of the cafeteria. A little disappointing, but nothing Kuroo couldn't live with. Instead of following, Kuroo urged Bokuto on with seeing just how many rice balls he could fit into his mouth (current record is two and a half).

At three, Bokuto almost choked on them, but he was able to keep it in. The look of pride on his face had Kuroo laughing all the way to the locker room to shower. It was late, and he was hoping that he would be the only one in the room.

But luck had never been on Kuroo's side.

It wasn't that he was self-conscious, Kuroo just didn't like have anyone in there in case he did something embarrassing. Like hum, or sing, but the first was most likely. Either way, Kuroo was too prideful for either of them to happen.

Not bothering to knock, Kuroo slid the door open.

Many people could have guessed what would happen in the obviously cliché moment, but Kuroo was not one of these people.

As he rounded the corner of the half-wall that separated the door and the view of anyone who might be changing, Kuroo was faced with a very attractive picture if it weren't tainted with blue and purple.

Akaashi, whose hair was still wet from the shower, was standing half-dressed in front of a locker. His back muscles weren't as defined as Kuroo's or Bokuto's, but he was by no means lacking. Kuroo would have taken his time to enjoy the spectacle before him, but the large bruise that bloomed over his shoulder was kind of a distracting.

“Holy shit, Akaashi, what happened?” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Akaashi visibly jumped, his muscles tensing at the sudden boom of noise.

A million things were going on in Kuroo's head at once. Why was he bruised? How? Did something happen at Fukurodani? Did someone do his? No, Bokuto would have told him all about it. There was still the question of Akaashi's parents. He knew they were strict, but he couldn't imagine them-

“Oh, I fell during practice a few days ago,” he answered simply, as if Kuroo wasn't having a heart attack right in front of him, “I hit a ball up and ended up tripping. It's not that big of a deal. Why? Does it look bad?”

“Yes. Well, I mean, no.” Kuroo stumbled, trying to find the right way to explain his sudden outburst other than 'I really, really like you and I care about your well-being.'

“Which is it, Kuroo-san?” Kuroo would have mentioned that how he thought they agreed for him to drop the honorific in private, but the words caught in Kuroo's throat. Akaashi was smiling. Not just his polite smile that he wore around coaches or upperclassmen, but a genuine smile.

And he was smiling at Kuroo's floundering.

What an evil man.

“No. No it's not that bad,” he said definitively.

He watched Akaashi turn back around, his smile no longer visible. The loss made Kuroo feel something he couldn't exactly identify. It was different and cold and unwelcoming. It was something that made him want to turn Akaashi around to face him. He wanted Akaashi to see him, to see him like Kuroo could see him.

Yearning.

Kuroo was yearning.

The third year had experienced crushes before, both in school and idols, but this was something new and terrifying. It was as if he had no control in his emotions; no say. They were acting on their own accord and didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought. Not seeing all the possible outcomes to his actions was something that unnerved him.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo started. His mouth ran dry.

“Yes?” Akaashi slipped a shirt over his head, oblivious to Kuroo's suffering. He ran his hands over his stomach to flatten out any wrinkles before shutting the locker quietly. A soft click pierced through the silence. God, Kuroo really needed to say something quick before it became evident that he was about to combust from trying to think of an answer.

“Eat pineapples.”

Smooth.

“What?” Akaashi turned to face him again, a confused pinch in his eyebrows.

“Pineapples have Bromelain, an enzyme. It takes in the proteins that cause inflammation and pain. They're supposed to help with bruises,” Kuroo blurted, watching Akaashi's face remain frozen in confusion.

After a few seconds of absolute silence, Akaashi's shoulders started to shake. Kuroo was about to ask if it was something he said, but Akaashi's hand immediately flew to his lips, leaving Kuroo to assume that he was laughing at him. He might have been offended if the most surprising sound had not escaped the setter's lips.

Just seconds after Akaashi made an attempt to stifle any noise that threatened to pass his lips, he pulled his hand away to wrap his arm around his stomach, his laughter breaking through. It was full, round, and loud. Kuroo had never expected a sound that could reverberate off the walls with such intensity could come from the quiet setter. Kuroo wouldn't exactly call it a beautiful sound, but Akaashi was happy and that was enough for Kuroo to claim it officially as the best sound he has ever heard.

“I-I'm sorry, Kuroo,” Akaashi breathed, attempting to calm himself, “I just never e-expect you to be-”

“What? Knowledgeable? Bright? A science expert?” Kuroo smirked, playing off an air of confidence and pretending his ears weren't bright red.

“A nerd.”

Kuroo's smirk turned into a genuine smile, ignoring how his blush deepened, heat rolling off his cheeks and falling down his neck. Akaashi continued to let out small bursts of giggles as he tried to get himself under control. When he regained himself, his cheeks were dusted pink and tears started to prickle at the corner of his eyes, and Kuroo was reminded about how gay he really was.

“I should be going back now, Bokuto-san will start looking for me. If he wakes up Konoha-san again, I think we will need a new ace.” Akaashi put his bag over his shoulder, smoothing out the strap from underneath with his thumb. “I'll see you later, Kuroo.”

As Akaashi began walking out, Kuroo felt something surge inside of him, secretly begging Akaashi not to leave. Not just yet. “Keiji, wait-” Kuroo felt his blood run cold. Had he really just blurted out his first name like a complete idiot?

Although it might have seemed like a misstep, it did get Akaashi to stop. Slowly, he turned around to see Kuroo's shocked and horrified face. Akaashi, the master of neutrality, had a dark pink blush spread over his cheeks, his eyes widened slightly. His expression almost made Kuroo split in two. On one hand, the situation was not ideal and Kuroo would rather crawl into one of the lockers, but seeing Akaashi without his guard up always did strange things to Kuroo's weak, weak heart.

“Kuroo-” Akaashi started, just as Kuroo said “It wasn't supposed-”

There was a thick silence.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, even though it felt like hours, before Kuroo spoke up again. “Sorry, I didn't mean to just...you know,” he floundered, trying to convey his words with his hands. Akaashi nodded, his hand gripping onto the strap of his bag. Kuroo's eyes shifted to the side, trying to find an answer to this awkward situation in the white, tiled floor of the locker room. There was nothing but the filling between each plate.

Fortunately, the blankness of the tiles gave Kuroo enough clarity to come up with one of the best, if not the best, idea of his entire life. “You can say my name too.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, listen, it makes sense.” He took a step forward, the two of them now standing only a foot apart. “An eye for an eye. That way we can both be on equal ground,” Kuroo explained further. Of course, this idea wasn't completely altruistic. Kuroo may or may not have been thinking about Akaashi saying his name for a while now and may or may not be taking advantage of the situation.

Akaashi stared at him, his eyes unwavering from the look of confusion and annoyance. Then, with the slump of his shoulders and a final sigh escaping his lips, Akaashi began. “Alright, I guess that's fair,” he said slowly, starting to twiddle his fingers. The silence filled the air again, only this time there was an added heat to the room. Anticipation.

As Kuroo kept his eyes on Akaashi, he noticed how the tip of his ears turned pink, which stood out against his dark hair. Was he feeling the same spark of intimacy as Kuroo? It didn't really make sense; yes, calling someone by their first name was intimate, but should it really be this intimate? For Kuroo, it was understandable. Having Akaashi say his name was going to be a moment he would replay for the next several years for the obvious reason, but Akaashi getting flustered over a name? Specifically, Kuroo's name? That was inconceivable.

And yet, here he was, blushing and anxiously wringing his hands. Slowly, carefully, Akaashi spoke. “I'll see you later, Tetsur-”

“Akaashi! Where are you, man? It's time to-” Bokuto swung open the door wide open, not paying attention to the surroundings until it was too late. Time froze. Kuroo saw Bokuto's eyes widen as he took in the sight of his blushing setter and the close proximity between the two. Akaashi whipped his head around, his mouth slightly agape before turning back to Kuroo.

“I'll see you later, Kuroo-san,” He rushed out, turning and practically sprinting out of the locker room while brushing past Bokuto.

“Hey, Akaashi, wait,” Kuroo called after him, but was paid no attention. He let out a frustrated groan, leaning against the cool tiles. “Great.”

“Geez, Kuroo, if I had known that it was you two in here I couldn't have just barged in like that. Okay, maybe I would have, but not if I knew what you were doing,” Bokuto tried to explain, looking honest in his apology. Kuroo waved it off.

“No, this is my fault.” If the cocked eyebrow was any sign, Kuroo could tell that Bokuto didn't exactly believe him.

“You didn't get rejected, did you? I would have put my money on you guys. Actually, it would be Yukie's money, but it wouldn't matter because if I were betting, I would have earned it all back plus some.” Kuroo snorted at Bokuto's commentary. Slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder, Kuroo led him out of the locker room.

“No, I didn't get rejected. Now get out before you do something really stupid. I still have to bathe, unless you want to smell this all day tomorrow.” Bokuto wrinkled his nose and shoved Kuroo's arm off of him.

“Hell no,” he laughed, but it was uncharacteristically careful. With one last look over him, Bokuto said his goodbye and walked out the door.

Once he was alone, Kuroo let himself deflate. No, he wasn't rejected, but there was a still strange pang of pain in his chest that threatened to spread if he didn't keep himself under control.

No, of course he wasn't rejected. You couldn't be rejected if you never confessed in the first place, right?

–

Wrong. Very wrong.

Maybe he wasn't outright rejected, but any time Kuroo made eye contact with Akaashi, the younger boy would flush brightly, straighten his back, and run away. Well, run away, turn away, it all looked the same from where Kuroo was. No matter how you looked at it, Akaashi was avoiding him, but Kuroo couldn't blame him. Kuroo had put in Akaashi in a situation he wasn't comfortable with. He would try to apologize when Akaashi stopped trying to dodge his every look.

Throughout the practice matches of the day, Kuroo's mind would start to wander over to Akaashi, and it only got worse once Fukurodani and Nekoma were against each other. Being on opposite sides of the net made it easier for Kuroo to get distracted. Crouched, Kuroo was on the front half of the court, anticipating the spike. Also on the front part of the court was Akaashi. If Kuroo wanted to, he could probably catch his attention. But there was no telling what that could do.

Was Akaashi really avoiding him because he accidentally dropped his first name? He knew that it meant a step forward in their friendship, but they've known each other for a while now, it shouldn't be that world shattering. Maybe Akaashi was more of a private than he originally thought? This was not the time to think about this; he'd have to try to get Akaashi alone to figure it out.

Kuroo needed to focus on the objective in front of him: win this set. Yaku had just snatched a receive from one of Bokuto's bone-shaking serves, sending it over to Kenma, who was at the front of the net. He jumped up, Kai taking his place to spike the ball in for a kill. But Fukurodani's blockers had a two man choke on him in a split-second, not that it mattered. Kenma, who probably caught onto Fukurodani's moves, dipped his left hand, sending the ball straight over for a setter's dump. The whistle blew. Another point for Nekoma.

Next to serve was Yamamoto, who had a pretty solid serve himself.

“Yamamoto, nice serve!” Kuroo exclaimed as the ball went over the net. It went over to the back row, and was, unfortunately, received by Bokuto.

“Akaashi,” he called, directing the ball up and over to his setter, “make this good!”

There was no way Akaashi was going to give this one to Bokuto, Kuroo reasoned. Kenma had gotten a point from a setter's dump, and if Kuroo knew Akaashi at all, he knew he loved getting back at the other team. Petty, sure, but Kuroo thought it was cute.

Not cute, he reminded himself, as long as there was this divide, Akaashi couldn't be cute.

Except when he was.

Out from the corner of Akaashi's frame, he saw Bokuto and Konoha move at the same time. Damn, he cursed silently, looks like there's a fifty-fifty chance. Kuroo chose Bokuto.

As Bokuto came charging up, getting ready to jump, Kuroo followed in kind, jumping with his arms above his head.

Unfortunately, he should have listened to his original judgment.

As Kuroo went in for the block, Akaashi changed positions. Instead of his normal setting stance, he shifted so that his right hand met the ball, slamming it down. If Kuroo had gone with what he originally thought, he could have easily retrieved it, but instead, he was left in the air with a ball going directly for his face. The only thought that went through his head was 'fuck', and the only thing he could do was wait for the impact.

It wasn't Bokuto's spike, so there's an upside.

The whistle blew, the shrill sound echoing through the silent half of gym, and everyone on both sides of the net were frozen in shock. Gingerly, Kuroo placed his fingers under his nostrils, wincing as his knuckle accidentally touched the edges of his nose. When he pulled his hand back, he could see the blood run down his fingers. “Damn,” he cursed, putting his hand up again to stop the blood from falling onto the floor.

“Kuroo,” Kuroo whipped his head to look over as Akaashi quickly ducked under the net, almost running into Kuroo's chest.

He looked horrified.

“Kuroo, I didn't mean to-”

“It's cool, Akaashi, seriously. It doesn't even hurt that much.” It was a lie, but Akaashi looked so worried, he couldn't let him think it was that bad. “I'll be-”

“Kuroo, get over to medical,” Nekomata called from the sidelines, “we'll put you back in when you get that fixed.”

“Um-” Kuroo jerked his head around over to the Fukurodani coach. He was looking up at Bokuto, who was actively trying to explain something while wildly moving his hands. The coach was trying to keep up the best he could, blinking slowly every so often. “We can stop the game for a bit,” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, “Akaashi,” he said slowly, as if he were trying to double check, “why don't you walk with him? To make sure he doesn't have a concussion.”

A heavy, confused silence fell over both teams. Meanwhile, Bokuto turned towards Kuroo with the biggest, brightest grin, and two thumbs up. Kuroo sighed and gave him a thumbs up in return, trying to ignore how the number of eyes on him seemed to increase by the second.

“Let's just go, Kuroo,” Akaashi mumbled, low enough so only Kuroo could hear it.

“Um, right.” Kuroo gathered himself up and trudged out of the gym, trying to ignore the body walking along beside him. He tried his best to ignore the tense, nearly suffocating air between them, but it just became more and more noticeable with each step. The soft taps of their sneakers echoed down the hallways. _Well_ , Kuroo thought, _at least it's better than having an awkward, stiff-_

“Kuroo,”

 _Fuck_. “Yeah?”

As Akaashi kept walking, he started to wring his hands, avoiding eye contact. “I'm really sorry about all of this. I was trying something new, but I should have waited until I had more control over it, or something.”

“What? No you shouldn't have.” Akaashi's eyes came up, finally meeting Kuroo's. “It was a good play. Yeah, it hurts, but don't give up on getting better because of it. Things happen.”

Akaashi gave him a perplexed look, attempting to find any falsehood in his statement. When his search came up empty, a small smile passed over his lips. “Right,” he said, giving his fingers one last squeeze before letting them go. “Well, at least this will improve your face, even if it's just a little bit.”

“Rude, Akaashi, rude. I'm injured, shouldn't you be nice to me or something?”

“No, not really.”

Kuroo laughed under his breath, cringing only a little bit at the pain in his nose. Akaashi also laughed, it was small, but it helped lift the mood. The rest of the walk was nice, excluding the minor pain in Kuroo's nose. They walked side by side, their arms threatening to brush against each other, but Kuroo still couldn't shake the feeling that he should explain himself.

“Hey, um, speaking of apologies,” he started as they approached the nurse's office, “I'm sorry about last night.” Akaashi stiffened. “I didn't know that people calling you your first name was that personal to you. Well, I guess I should have figured since I don't think I've heard anyone called you that.” You're rambling, Kuroo. “Anyways, I'm...I'm sorry.”

“Wait, Kuroo-”

Just as Akaashi began to speak, Kuroo slid the door open, earning a surprised gasp from the nurse on station. She ushered the two boys inside, forcing Kuroo to sit down on the bed, tissues under his nose while she sat in front of him. Carefully, she touched the bridge of his nose, but it was only worthy of a small wince. As she continued to check for any signs of a broken nose or a concussion, Akaashi was off at the other side of the bed, holding his wrist. Although he was usually good with hiding his emotions, Kuroo could tell that he was probably still thinking about, regretting, what happened.

Or, at least that's what he thought it was.

“Nothing appears to be broken,” the nurse stated, getting up from her chair, “just sit here for a bit. Remember to lean forward and keep your nose pinched. If the bleeding doesn't stop completely in a few minutes, I'll apply an ice pack.” With that, she closed the curtain that separated the beds, leaving the two boys alone.

Kuroo sighed heavily and rested his elbow on his knee as he waited for the bleeding to stop. _At least it's not broken,_ he thought

“Kuroo,” Akaashi started, sounding a bit more cautious than before. He paused, taking a small breath before continuing, “I didn't freak out because you said my name.”

That caught him by surprise. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and lifted his head to look up to him. “Wha-”

“You have to keep your head down,” Kuroo lifted his free hand in surrender and put his head back down. “I didn't freak out because you said my name,” he repeated, “I was just worried that I, I don't know, made a fool out of myself.”

Kuroo's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Made a fool of yourself?”

“Yes.”

Without hesitating, Kuroo picked up his head again and turned towards Akaashi. He certainly wasn't disappointed. Akaashi was completely flushed; all the way from his cheeks to his forearms. As Akaashi's head was turned to the side, Kuroo followed the blush all the way down the graceful curve of his neck, the color eventually disappearing under the collar of his shirt. It was too much. If Kuroo didn't currently have the taste of blood in his mouth, he might have entertained the idea of kissing the younger boy, but he restrained himself. His voice strained, Kuroo asked “how?”

Akaashi snapped his head over to the bed, dumbfounded. “What do you mean how?”

Kuroo shrugged, “I don't think you made a fool of yourself.”

Akaashi paused, taken aback. Silence hung for a second before it was replaced with soft, stunned, laughter. “Of course you don't.” He walked over slowly and took a seat next to Kuroo, his hand separating their thighs from touching.

Kuroo wiped his nose from the last of the blood that wanted to remain before balling up the tissue and tossing it in the trash can next to the bed. “What do you mean by that?” Kuroo leaned back on his hands, but he never took his eyes off Akaashi.

“What I mean is,” he fought out, his hands tightening in the sheets, “that you're actually kind of nice.”

“Oho? A compliment? Don't hurt yourself, Akaashi,” Kuroo teased, trying to ignore the heavy tone that was attempting to set in place.

“Oh, don't worry, I'm not finished,” Akaashi grinned, continuing the banter. As he proceeded, his smile wavered. “You are nice, for the most part. You're the kind of guy who's good at reading any situation, not just when volleyball is involved. You're the guy that is willing to buy my stupid drink when I was having a horrible day.”

Kuroo was starting to blush, heat spreading over his cheeks, his throat tightening. He was going to cut in, but Akaashi didn't stop, still facing forward. “You're the guy who stays after for spiking practice even though you had a whole day where you were running around. The type of guy who didn't even get mad at me when I could have broken your nose, and then apologized for something that wasn't even in your fault.” He turned, his torso finally facing Kuroo, his face unreadable, his heavy lidded eyes meeting Kuroo's. “Just who are you, Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Kuroo sucked in a quick breath, eyes wide. “A guy who really wants to kiss you right now.”

Time seemed to still. The only thing that reminded them that time remained the same was the staccato of the second hand on the clock. After a moment, even though it felt like more, Akaashi blinked. “What?”

There was no backing out now. Kuroo, finding some scrap of courage in himself, pushed up off from the bed, placing his hands in his lap. “I really want to kiss you.”

“Like right now?”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi blinked again, slower, taking in this new information. “Okay,” he said, his eyes looking into Kuroo's for any type of teasing. He found none. Kuroo could have sworn that he saw Akaashi start to lean in, but there was an abrupt halt in his movements. “Wait, no, your nose will hurt worse.”

There was no way Kuroo was going to let his dumb nose get in the way of this. “It's fine. I can't feel a thing.”

“I don't want our first kiss to taste like blood.”

“So what I'm hearing is,” Kuroo attempted to smirk, leaning forward towards Akaashi, “that, after this definitely-not-happening kiss, there would be more?”

“You would be hearing correctly.”

The fact that any of this was happening was far outside Kuroo's wildest dreams. The circumstances weren't exactly ideal, but they still put him on cloud nine. It was the most unusual confession he has ever heard, but it fit them. Akaashi was blunt and to the point, and Kuroo was thinking about almost always thinking about kissing him; it worked. Timid, Kuroo moved his hand closer to Akaashi's. “Since it seems like I'm forbidden from kissing you right now, would it be alright if I held your hand instead?”

Looking down at their hands, Akaashi smiled brightly, an unusual trait for him, but Kuroo was quick to love it. “Sure, that would be alright.”

At the same tentative pace as before, Kuroo placed his hand on top of Akaashi's. His fingers wrapped around the younger male's, comfortable and soft. “Hey, Akaashi?”

“Yes?”

“I'm going to properly confess to you. Later today.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Properly confess?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said as Akaashi leaned their shoulders against each other, warmth spreading over the place where their skin connected just below the cut of their sleeves, “at dinner, in front of everyone.”

“Don't you dare, Kuroo-san.”

“Aww, Akaashi, I thought we were passed all of this 'san' business.” He nudged him gently. “Now that we're kind of half way to dating, can't it be something cute?”

Akaashi snorted. “You want me to do cute?”

“Well, you're always cute, but that's besides the point.”

“Smooth,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, curling closer to Kuroo's shoulder. “Well, I think Tetsurou is cute enough.”

“Nice try, Akaashi, but I'm not falling for it.”

Sighing, Akaashi looked up to meet his eyes. “Then what do you suggest?”

“How should I know?”

“Well, you seem to know what not to say,” Akaashi jabbed, earning a simple shrug in return. Humming, Akaashi bit his bottom lips in concentration. _God_ , he thought, _he's so cute_. Breathing out a half amused laugh, Akaashi turned his gaze to meet Kuroo's. “What? Something like Tetsu-chan?”

Kuroo froze, a wide smile starting to grow on his face. “Akaashi-”

“I'm not calling you Tetsu-chan.”

“But that's cute.”

“I don't care.”

Kuroo laughed softly, his voice low as he leaned into Akaashi's ear. “Come on, Keiji, it'll be cute.”

Akaashi waved his hand to swat him away as he pulled away. “I don't have a weird name obsession like you do, Kuroo. You can call me whatever you want.”

“So I can call you Keiji?”

“Go ahead.”

“In front of everyone?”

“Not if it fuels your problem.”

“It won't, I promise.”

Akaashi breathed out a laugh, already calling Kuroo's bluff. Instead of saying anything more, he curled himself up onto the bed, his legs tucked up. As Akaashi gave a squeeze to his hand, Kuroo couldn't help but think about the situation they put themselves in. They were sweaty, disgusting, bloodied, but it was oddly enjoyable. Akaashi's skin was soft against Kuroo's, warmth spreading over his arm, and the silence between them was barely noticeable. They could sit together without speaking a word, and it was an understanding that they were alright. Better than alright.

However, their peace and quiet didn't last for long.

“Kuroo! Akaashi! How long are you guys going to be? I know you have a bloody nose, but should it really take this long?” Bokuto came through the door and pulled back the curtain to the bed, revealing the two boys cuddled up next to each other. The two of them looked up at Bokuto, and Bokuto looked back, all three of them frozen. Slowly, a large grin went over Bokuto's lips. “I knew my plan would work.”

Kuroo gave what sounded like an attempt to snort. “What plan?”

“The one about getting you in here, obviously. Wasn't it perfect? Well, not the part where your nose got all screwed up. I had to think on the fly, and now you finally got the courage to do something about it. I have to say, looking back, your crush was pretty obvious, almost a little pathetic.”

“Bo, that hurts.” Kuroo placed his free hand over his heart, earning an amused snicker from the boy beside him as Akaashi rearranged himself so that he could face Bokuto while his hand still overlapped with Kuroo's.

“What? It's the truth,” he shrugged and then crossed his arms over his chest, “so you should probably thank me for being the best best friend ever in history.”

“Thanks for being the best best friend ever in history,” Both Kuroo and Akaashi said in unison. Surprised, Bokuto stilled for a fraction of a second before puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips.

“That's right! Make sure you don't forget it. Oh, the reason I came in here was to get you two for lunch. Unless, of course, you guys want to stay here and finish up whatever it is you were doing.”

Kuroo looked over at Akaashi, his own hand tightening around his. “What do you say? Wanna go back?”

Akaashi nodded and pushed off the bed. Repositioning their hands, Akaashi pulled up Kuroo up from his spot, stumbling back a few steps at the difference in weight. With their fingers intertwined, Kuroo smiled over to Akaashi, who reflected the action. Even though they weren't the only two in the room, these smiles were only meant for each other. They told their story; how dense they were to not act sooner, the moments they had in the beginning, and the end. Kuroo was beyond ready for this.

“Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really late, but at least it was less than a month...by two days. I could blame Kurooaka week, but it was also me just not having any self control. I swear I said 'only 500 more words' more times than I can count. Plus, I re-watched parts of Seraph of the End and my heart was ripped apart. Again. But I would like to say thank you for all those who left kudos and comments and who bookmarked it, it all really helped me get back to writing again. I hoped you enjoyed this story. I have another work in progress and I'll hopefully get that started within the next ten days. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine and belong to Furudate


End file.
